Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a household appliance for driving two household appliances.
In recent years, the electrification of the household has markedly expanded. The connected loads of household appliances have also increased. The increase in connected loads—that is, in the power of the devices—is also attributable to the fact that a higher power reduces the required work time with the appliance. In other words, if, for instance, an iron has more power, the ironing time is shorter.
Some appliances are equipped with a plug socket for plugging in another appliance. For instance, electric stoves are known appliances that include outlets. Then, a hand mixer can be plugged into these outlets as needed.
But, if the appliance is an appliance such as a device for ironing shirts, for instance, an ironing dummy, which has a connected load greater than or equal to 10 Amperes, and, if there is an outlet located therein, then a circuit overload can occur if another current consumer is plugged in, such as an iron with a connected load up to 9 Amperes. Given fuse protection of household circuits with 16 Amperes, for instance, either the blow-out fuse is blown or the automatic circuit breaker is tripped. If these fuses exhibit what is referred to as fast-action response behavior, it is impossible for the user to prevent the circuit breaker response even by quickly unplugging the second current consumer.
These circumstances are further complicated by the fact that, when an iron is plugged into a possible outlet of an ironing dummy, if the iron is cold, the built-in switching temperature regulator is always closed, and, therefore, the iron's full power consumption ensues immediately upon the plugging in of the iron.